


Research

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader decides to look up new positions to surprise Castiel.  Castiel approves.





	Research

You were lounging on your bed, sitting mostly upright and peering at your laptop with a curious frown on your face.  Castiel, your boyfriend, was out with Sam and Dean on a case.  You hadn’t been a couple too long, and you couldn’t help but worry about how satisfied he was in bed.  As such, you’ve had a good couple of days to research some new positions you’d hoped to surprise him with.  So far you had a small list to start with, but you weren’t sure yet-

“Y/n.” Castiel suddenly flew into your room.  His voice breaking the silence made you jump and give a startled yelp.

“Cas!”  You exclaimed, smiling and immediately closing your laptop.  You stood and went over to hug him.  “When did you get back?”

“We finished the case early.  It turned out to be just a ghost, easy enough to smite.   I wanted to surprise you.  What were you looking at?”  Castiel explained, smiling bashfully as he pulled you into him and buried his face in your hair, his arms holding you close.

“What?  Nothing?”  Your brush off came too tense, an obvious lie.  Castiel pulled back to look at you, lifting an eyebrow.  You cleared your throat and glanced away, trying to look innocent.

You failed miserably.

“Then you won’t mind me using your laptop.”  Castiel stated, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

“Cas!  Hang on, I-” You tried to think of an excuse, unable to keep from smiling, yourself.  But Castiel beat you to your laptop, gazing at it with a confused frown.

“Y/n?”  Castiel asked after a long moment of silence.  “Are you- have I failed to please you?”

“No!”  You replied quickly.  Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, and you were standing just behind him, next to the bed.  You reached down, squeezing his shoulder.  “Nothing like that, baby.  I just thought- I mean, I wanted to surprise you?  Keep things interesting?”  Your voice lifted, awkward and apologetic as you waited a long moment for a reply from your angel, still frowning at the laptop.  When he finally turned to face you, he had a predatory look on his face that took your breath away and made you wet.

“What a lovely idea, baby girl.  I’m so sorry I ruined your surprise.”  Castiel purred at you, standing and cupping your face in his hands.  You whimpered, already beyond words at the powerful, sexy seraph in front of you staring at you like he wanted to eat you.  He leaned down to kiss you, slow and with a passion that had you whimpering.  One of his hands left your face to grab your hip firmly, and he walked you backwards while stealing your breath with his lips.  Finally, your back hit the wall, and he released your lips, letting you gasp for air and lean back against the supporting wall.  Castiel leaned down, taking advantage of your distraction to attack your neck.  You cried out wordlessly, tilting your head to the side to expose more to him as Castiel sucked viciously, his hips tilting into yours, grinding harder with every cry or moan you gave.  His hands dropped to your hips, holding you still as he rutted his erection into you, making you wetter even through all the layers between you.  You wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him as your knees went weak with all the jolts of pleasure running through you.

You gasped his name, lifting a leg to wrap around his hip.  Castiel growled into your neck, freeing a hand to grab your knee and hitch it higher, holding it aloft as he ground into you until you were both moaning.  Castiel nipped your neck lightly, and all clothes on both of you vanished.  You cried out again, your fingernails digging into his shoulder as his hard, naked cock rubbed directly against your wet pussy.  The hand on your hip vanished for a moment, reappearing a moment later as a pair of fingers brushed along your folds.  Castiel groaned, releasing your neck from his lips and burying his head against you as he thrust his fingers into you, stroking and caressing and pumping you as you scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, heedless of the marks you were making.

His fingers left your folds a moment later, ignoring the pleading noise you made to hitch your other leg around him, easily lifting you into the air as though you weighed nothing and pressing you between him and the wall.  Castiel lifted his head, and your breath caught as you were captured by his startlingly blue eyes just as his cock pushed into you.  You felt his grace against your legs and ass, holding you aloft as he slowly bottomed out into you.  Castiel leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours and gently nuzzled your face as you both just panted for a moment, getting used to him stretching your insides.

Castiel grunted as he began thrusting into you, pounding you into the wall.  His grace was everywhere, your neck, your breasts, your sides, even snaking between you two to caress your clit.  You weren’t going to last long with all the grace-fueled torture.  Castiel’s wrecked moans reached your ears, turning you on even more.  His cock brushed your g-spot on every thrust, and his grace attached a tendril to your clit, brushing and sucking and teasing until you couldn’t see straight.  You screamed his name and came , clinging tightly to him as his cries in enochian quickly followed you over the edge.

You lost track of time as he slumped against the wall, cuddling you and holding you as you both tried to catch your breath.  Finally, Castiel lifted his head, staring at you with so much love in his eyes that he might burst.  You felt your cheeks heat up in a blush, but couldn’t break his gaze.  Castiel leaned in and kissed you, soft and tender.  You whimpered a little into the kiss, easily surrendering to your angel.  You felt Castiel’s cock twitch, still buried inside you, and Castiel gave a rumbling moan.  The kiss slowly turned passionate, Castiel’s hunger for you as ever returning quickly.

“Cas,” you barely managed around his ravenous kiss, laughter in your voice.  Castiel grumbled, equal parts inquisitive and annoyed that you were trying to make him stop kissing you.  “Cas, bed!”  You tried to protest around his tongue pushing into your mouth.  Castiel grumbled wordlessly again, making you giggle.  He took a step closer into the wall, his hands going to your back to pin you tightly against him, drawing breathless gasps from you.  Finally, he moved, holding you to him (still impaled on him) with hands and grace, as his mouth dropped to your neck.  You gave a protesting squeal and wiggled in his arms, trying to escape from his roving lips.

“Y/n,” Castiel growled into your neck, his breath stuttering and his cock growing inside you.  His hips gave a little thrust up into you, making you gasp and tighten around him.  You clung to him for a moment as the little spark of pleasure shot through you.

Castiel stopped moving, quickly dropping to his knees and stretching out on the floor, with you beneath him.  You looked up at him with wide eyes, caught between aroused and needy and startled.

“Now,” Castiel growled down at you.  “I need you  _now_.”  He gave you no further warning before he started thrusting into you.  You reached around to grab at the firm globes of his ass as the muscles tensed for every thrust.  You writhed beneath him, heedless of the carpet burn you were getting as his cock assaulted your pussy, still too sensitive from your last orgasm.  Castiel peppered your shoulders and breasts with kisses, groaning into your skin.  His arms were planed on the ground on either side of your head, supporting his weight as his cock burrowed into you.  Your arms and legs were wrapped around him, clinging to him desperately as you were tossed higher and higher.

You gasped his name, the words dropping from your lips without checking in with your brain as you clenched tighter around him, drawing an almost pained moan from the angel on top of you.  His head nuzzled your neck, sucked just behind your ear.  You buried a hand in his hair, closing your eyes as you focused on all the jolts of pleasure running through you.  Your heels dug into his ass, trying to push him into you harder and deeper.  Castiel chuckled into your neck, probably reading your thoughts.  A moment later, his next thrust was hard enough to move you a little, making you gasp and whimper his name.  Tears leaked from your eyes as your orgasm threatened.  You gave a strangled moan, trying to plead him for more, but words wouldn’t come out.  Castiel whimpered, and you jerked suddenly as you felt a tendril of his grace travel between your bodies, latching onto your clit and sucking viciously.  You spasmed uncontrollably under him, the last straw breaking as you screamed out your orgasm into the bunker.  You heard Castiel follow you over the edge moments later, his cock shooting cum into you as you clenched tighter around him.  Your arms tightened around him, so much so that you’d be a little worried about him if he were human.  Castiel’s hips thrusted harder into you, and you half expected to hear the floor protesting as he drew your orgasm out on and on until you were trying to plead with him to stop.

Finally, you both came down, collapsing back down to the floor and panting.  You didn’t really think beyond your arms and legs still wrapped around him, Castiel nuzzling into your neck and sinking into the cuddling, and your attempts to catch your breath.  After a few long moments, Castiel kissed your neck gently, and slowly pulled out of you.  Castiel stood, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you to the bed.  The angel cooed fondly into your ear as he layed you on your side and spooned behind you, surrounding you with his warmth and scent until you were comfortable and happy enough to almost fall asleep.

Until Castiel started moving behind you.

He nuzzled and licked at your neck, this time on the side he hadn’t touched yet tonight, rubbing stubble against you and relighting your sensitive nerves.  His hands moved to your breasts, gently stroking his thumbs around your nipples.  You squirmed a little as his hips moved against yours, rubbing his growing erection against your bare ass.

“Cas,” you mumbled, groggy protesting and a little laughter in your voice.  “I’m trying to sleep!”

“No.”  Castiel replied shortly, his voice rough and low and firm.  “I’m not  _halfway_  through your list.”

Well, shit.  You tried to remember what you’d put on the list, but between Castiel’s hands, lips, and cock rubbing against your ass, your brain short-circuited.  You squirmed in his arms, enjoying the attempt to escape too much to give it up quite yet.  Castiel let out a wordless hum, and you felt his lips against your neck curve into an amused smile.  He stepped up his efforts, nipping and sucking at your neck as his hands pinched your nipples.  You gasped and moaned and writhed, quickly losing the ability to even pretend you wanted to escape.  Castiel moved his top leg to cover yours, taking away most of your ability to squirm away.

“All you have to do is ask, honeybee.”  Castiel murmured, his voice still rough with arousal and so much more intoxicating when it was so close to your ear.

“Cas, please!”  You pleaded softly, your self control all but gone.

“Please what?”  Castiel replied, amusement thick in his voice as he enjoyed torturing you.

“Caaaas!  Please, just fff-oh!!”  You tried to force yourself to speak, but Castiel sabotaged you by moving his top hand down between your legs, stroking just inside your folds teasingly.  Your hips writhed, trying to thrust down and force his hand further into you.

“Mmmmm, so wet, honeybee.  Do you want me?  Want my cock in you?”  Castiel murmured darkly in your ear.  You whimpered and moaned, trying to squirm onto his hand.

“Please, yes!”  You cried finally, realizing that Castiel wasn’t going to make a move without your specific request.  Castiel groaned, and pulled his hand out of you.  The leg on top of your legs disappeared, and he pulled your top leg on top of his, opening you up further.  His hips moved, and you felt his cock poking between your folds.  You tossed your head back onto his shoulder, letting out a throaty moan.  Castiel moved a hand to your hip, just resting it there as he slowly thrust into your folds, still wet from your cum and his.  His bottom hand, the arm trapped between you and the mattress, still rested on your breast and squeezed it as he bottomed out.  His thumb stroked and tweaked your nipple as he nipped your earlobe, distracting you both as he waited a moment buried inside you.

You squealed when he started thrusting; this was a different position than you’d tried before, and his cock inside you was hitting new spots that you didn’t know you had.  Castiel grunted and moaned your name as he fucked you, nuzzling your neck almost as though he’d forgotten about marking you there.  His top hand roamed your body, stroking and squeezing and tickling until you reached for the hand and just held it, trying to ground yourself as he fucked you higher and higher.  You couldn’t even move as he thrust into you, his cock hitting all the best spots inside you.  All you could do was lay there and take the pleasure.

Castiel freed his hand from your grip, moving it down to stroke your clit.  You cried out, nearing overstimulation, and tried to thrash away.  Not that you could go anywhere.  Castiel hummed thoughtfully and continued, overriding your half-formed pleas as he drove you closer and closer to the edge.

Finally you broke, crying his name and coming again, dragging him over the edge with you as you spasmed around him.  Castiel cried out in enochian, his thrusts coming harder and making you shudder around him as you kept coming, tears leaking from your eyes at the intensity of the pleasure.

Neither of you could move for a few minutes after that, cuddling and spooning and panting on the bed as you came down and tried to catch your breath.  At some point, Castiel dropped a kiss on your shoulder and pulled out of you.  You dozed for a few minutes, with your angel cuddling behind you, before either of you moved.

This time, you were the one who moved first.  You sat up, pushing Castiel gently until he lay on his back, head in the pillows in the middle of the bed.  Castiel just watched you, obeying with huge, curious blue eyes fixed on you.  Your intentions became clear as you climbed over him, in one of the positions you’d managed to remember; reverse cowgirl.  You straddled his hips, just above his crotch, and reached down for his hardening cock.  Just as you started to stroke it, Castiel sat up and wrapped his arms around you.  He nuzzled into your neck, licking the hickeys he’d left with little fond noises.  He moved one hand to your breast, tweaking the nipple until you squirmed in his arms.  The other hand drifted down to your clit, stroking around it until you were getting wet and panting a little with need.

“Gotta get you ready for me, babygirl.”  Castiel cooed into your ear.  You’d managed to forget all about his cock, and you watched it grow in front of you as Castiel’s hands made you wetter for him.

Finally, you summoned the strength to reach behind you and push Castiel back down to the bed.  You were more than ready for the angel, if he’d only cooperate.  You grabbed his cock again, holding it steady as you sat up on your knees, and positioned yourself over it.  You rubbed his tip over your folds, moving your hips into it as you closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying the teasing for a moment.

A sharp smack on the ass drew you out of your reverie with a yelp.  You glanced behind yourself to see Castiel’s smirk.

“Hurry up.”  Castiel urged you, his voice a little hoarse and desperate with need.  You smirked back at him, turning around and internally debating on how much longer you wanted to keep him waiting.  Castiel decided for you, however; grasping your hips with both hands and thrusting up off the bed, burying himself in you.  You gave a high pitched startled cry, arching away from him for a moment before dropping your hips back down to the bed, forcing him deeper in you.

You bounced on him, sliding your eyes shut as you shifted to make his cock hit all the good spots in you.  You felt his hands on your back and ass, touching and caressing, just generally trying to hold you.  Not that he could reach much from his current position.  Castiel gave a protesting groan, babbling in enochian, and you felt his cock grow and jump inside you.  You leaned forward and rested your hands on his knees, bowing your head as you frantically impaled yourself on him, getting closer and closer.  Castiel cried out again, and you felt his grace suddenly attach to your clit.  Your hands squeezed his knees hard, startled.  You distantly understood him pleading you to come already, before his grace intensified and you cried his name, falling over the edge into another orgasm.

There was no downtime this time; one moment, you and Castiel were coming down from a just-finished orgasm.  The next, you heard him growl, and he sat up, pushing you up with him until you were on your hands and knees, with Castiel still buried in you.

Castiel growled something in enochian and started pounding into you.  You clenched the blankets in your fists, startled and aroused gasps and moans were all the noises you could make.  One of his hands rested on your hips, holding you steady for his pounding, and the other went beneath you to tweak your clit.

“Aaah!  Cas, plea- Cas, don’t!  I-” You tried to warn him that you were already close, but it was too hard to make the words make sense.  You closed your eyes, trying to hold back your orgasm, but it was too late, and you were already coming around you.  Castiel cried out, pounding into you and making your orgasm last before letting you down.

But he didn’t let up.

Castiel’s cock was still hard in you as he kept thrusting into you, his hands still stroking determinedly.  Your arms gave out, and you would have fallen but for his hand and grace pulling you back up, holding you aloft.  Castiel was frustrated past the point of speech, his hips pounding into you hard, his cock bumping your gspot on every thrust.  You cried and whined and pleaded, and it wasn’t long before you were both coming again.

Castiel pulled out of you before you both fell down to the bed, spooning you again.

“One more.”  Castiel said from behind you after a few moments, sounding a little breathless.

“Caaaaas.”  You pleaded, laughing despite yourself.  You were exhausted, not sure if you could come again.

“I’ll do all the work, babygirl.”  Castiel reassured you.  He lifted and moved you easily until you were laying on top of him, and claimed your lips in a kiss.  You moaned into his mouth, laying limply on top of him as he kissed all your sense and objections away.  Castiel buried a hand in your hair, holding you to him as he spent what had to be minutes kissing you, before he finally released you to gasp for air.  His grace grabbed your shoulders, gently lifting you to a sitting position as his hands drifted to your waist.  He lifted you in the air, with hands and grace, using a free hand to grasp his erect cock and positioning it, before dropping you and impaling you on him.  You cried out his name, resting your hands on his chest.  Your nails dug into his skin; you’d never get used to how good he felt inside you, how amazing he made you feel.  You felt his hands on your hips, clenching tightly, and felt him panting under you hands.  After a moment, he started lifting and dropping you, thrusting up into you.  You were too worn out to do anything but sit there and take the pleasure, let him move you.  But Castiel easily took up the slack, his grace wandering over your body.  His grace on your neck felt like his lips and stubble against you, making you moan lean into him.  Two more tendrils went to your breasts, pinching and caressing and sucking until you couldn’t see straight.  Finally, a tendril of grace attached to your clit again, sucking hard until you were screaming his name and coming, and you finally passed out from the pleasure.

Some time later, you came to.  Castiel was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, cradling you against his side.  You distantly heard the tv on, playing quietly, as Castiel’s gaze was fixed on it.  You didn’t bother to look and see what he was watching.   You felt a little sore from your escapades with Castiel, but other than that, you were nothing more than sleepy.  You and he were still both totally naked, and you were mostly burrowed under the sheets.  You made a sleepy, inquisitive noise, drawing his attention.  He smiled down at you, his smile like the sun coming out.

“Go back to sleep, honeybee.”  Castiel told you.  “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
